The present invention relates to a capacity to remotely enable research, development, and production tasks to be done on site or permit up to all tasks except manufacturing to be done remotely employing, for example, additive manufacturing (AM) for printed circuit boards as well as other electrical items. In particular, some embodiments are directed towards facilitating point-of-use (POU) on-site manufacturing capacity with a remote or distributed requirements/design process.
Supplying electrical and other types of similar equipment such as printed circuit boards (PCB) to remote or POU locations face a variety of challenges. One factor is acquisition lead time—once concept design is complete, obtaining prototypes for testing and evaluating is time consuming and difficult in remote locations. Various specialties needed to conduct requirements analysis, as well as designing, producing, testing, and manufacturing various components, are frequently not found in one location. Another factor is that PCBs require extensive dedicated PCB fabrication facilities because PCB fabrication is a specialized process with industry unique equipment and materials. A current approach to production of PCBs cannot be accomplished at or on temporary or mobile locations, such as ships, land vehicles, construction sites, spacecraft, underwater facilities, ocean oil wells, or Antarctic locations or shelters, etc. Another problem with manufacturing PCBs off site includes transportation logistics (such as shipping and warehousing). Thus, a need exists for manufacturing PCBs at POU locations, while at the same time, shortening design and production time, and reducing facilities and materials.
AM is being examined to solve these problems. However, there still remain many technical difficulties and gaps in AM capabilities and equipment. For example, no AM system exists that can produce a start-to-finish electrical system or component, such as a PCB, at a POU location.
Another challenge is that technical development relative to AM and PCBs has focused on production of PCB additive materials that are created with single-use AM printers, which are not suitable for multiple-application use. In other words, single-use AM printers are similar to a particular manufacturer's inkjet printer, where ink and cartridge designs are specific to the manufacturer—they can't be used for other applications, such as creating tattoos or painting buildings. Many technical problems were discovered during attempts to use general use or mechanical part AM printers with an embodiment of the invention. For example, general use AM systems have different print resolutions and are not ideal for PCB manufacturing. Additionally, process parameters for time and temperature for sintering conductive paste without degrading substrate material was a substantial challenge.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, processes and systems to remotely enable research, development, and production tasks to be done on site or permit up to all tasks except manufacturing to be done remotely employ additive AM to manufacture PCBs and other electrical items. Additionally, exemplary embodiments of systems and processes disclosed in this application provide for facilitating POU or on-site manufacturing capacity with a remote design processes.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, another embodiment may include processes and systems for facilitating remote or distributed requirements gathering to include mission, capability, operational, interoperability, and system engineering requirements data gathering/analysis, generating of requirements documents and technical data, software, data files followed by design, development, generating required model based engineering (MBE) or digital production files, sending such files via a secure system for POU manufacturing, as well as operational test and evaluation steps. Embodiments can also include a combination of equipment that collectively reduces a number of required manufacturing and test equipment needed to provide some aspects of utility associated with embodiments of the invention. Manufacturing and testing systems can include automated systems as well as use of a combination of manual and automated systems.
Another exemplary embodiment provides a capability to produce emergency repair equipment or spare parts, which do not have to have the same degree of reliability but can provide a temporary or interim functionality while a more robust part is produced. Likewise, another utility that an embodiment of the invention provides is enabling a response to a situation where a system needs to have an on-the-spot or immediate upgrade in capability at an on-site, POU location.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.